Notes During a Business Meeting
by LoudVoice
Summary: Oliver is bored during one of many QC business meetings. He decides to focus on a much more interesting subject: Felicity's love life. [A series of ficlets in the form of messages between our two favorite characters]
1. Chapter 1

_**-Please note that Oliver's dialogue is in bold-**_

* * *

**So how's it going with Barry?**

Pay attention.

**I didn't get enough sleep last night to pay attention to something this boring.**

Isabel will be mad. She's glaring again.

**Still feel sleepy.**

Discussing my personal life keeps you awake? So my personal life is less boring than this meeting?

**It isn't?**

Shut up you know what I meant.

**Yes. And yes. And yes. So how's it going?**

Well enough.

**You don't sound very enthusiastic**

Yeah, maybe that's because I'm not used to Dr. Phil sessions with you DURING A BUSINESS MEETING.

**What does that mean? We talk all the time. Plus I told you. You're helping me stay awake.**

Isabel is looking at us.

**So how is Barry anyway?**

How is Isabel?

**What does Isabel have to do with anything?**

If you can ask me about my personal life, I can ask you about yours.

**Isabel isn't part of my personal life, so nothing to say. Now, Barry?**

He's nice.

**That's it?**

What more do you want me to say? We went out on a date andhe kissed me it was nice.

[….]

**Go on.**

Stop it. Everyone is looking at us. We'll talk later.

**No one is looking at us. We'll talk now.**

People are staring. That's what happens when the CEO suddenly yells 'what' during a meeting.

**So you kissed. You like him?**

Oliver, seriously we are not having this conversation and definitely not during a meeting.

**So the kiss was bad.**

I didn't say that.

**You didn't answer the question.**

The kiss was nice.

**Just nice?**

What was that sound you made?

**What sound?**

That smug little 'huh'.

**The CFO was talking about the profit margin.**

Right.

[…]

**So is there going to be a second date?**

Oliver, really.

**Is there?**

I don't know where this is all coming from, but yeah there's going to be another date. Third date.

**Third?**

Nice. You limited the reaction to a glare this time. This is childish. Fine. Stop glaring. Barry is taking me to a play tonight.

**Smooth.**

I can read the sarcasm.

**So you like him a lot.**

He's nice…a nice fit. Kinda like a puzzle piece you know?

**He should be a perfect fit.**

I don't think I'm a perfect fit kind of girl. Or if I am then my perfect puzzle piece has already found its match. Am I even making sense? What's a perfect fit anyway?

**Trust me. You're a perfect fit girl. Nice fit won't cut it.**

Maybe nice will have to cut it.

**Only if that's your choice.**

I didn't know there was a choice.

**You can choose not to go on a third date.**

And instead do what?

**Go on a first date. With me**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So how's your personal life?**

Haha.

**It' s a valid question.**

Are we doing this again?

**Do you want me to answer that?**

Pay attention.

**I didn't get enough sleep last night to pay attention to a boring meeting.**

You're repeating yourself. And you dropped me off early. Did you go You-Know-What after?

**Depends on what You-Know-What means.**

You know exactly what it means.

**No, I didn't go to Verdant.**

Then how come you didn't get enough sleep?

**Brain wouldn't shut down. You didn't answer my question.**

What question?

**How's your personal life.**

Shut up.

**Digg told me you went on a third date last night.**

We're in a meeting…

**So is this guy nice?**

Not right now, he isn't.

**Nicer than Barry?**

Did you seriously just ask me that?

**Fair enough. Good kisser?**

[…]

**You made Isabel notice with your glaring. You smell nice.**

Did you just sniff my hair?

**I didn't sniff. It smells like coconuts.**

I like coconuts.

**I know.**

Now that we've established that, can you pay attention to the presentation?

**It's a departmental review, not a board meeting.**

Isabel is glaring again.

**She's always glaring these days.**

Yeah, because she's noticed something's changed.

**How?**

Well, for one, she can see you right now looking over my shoulder as I write.

**And?**

You've practically fallen over me, Oliver.

**I like falling over you.**

I don't know how to respond to that.

**So, the guy. Good kisser.**

He is but he has that weird tendency to sniff me.

[…]

**I've got that song in my head.**

?

**That song, that played in the car last night.**

Okay…?

**Can you download it and program it on my phone?**

You want a cheesy ballad for a ringtone.

**Wasn't that cheesy.**

It most definitely was. And the Ar Oliver Queen wants it as a ringtone.

**Are you laughing?**

Trying not to. There's a difference.

**Just program it to ring when you call me.**

Ok.

**Not laughing now, are you?**

Shut up.

[…]

**Stop biting your lip.**

What?

**It's distracting.**

You weren't even paying attention to the presentation.

**I was, until you bit your lip.**

How did you know I bit my lip if you were paying attention?

**Peripheral vision.**

You were staring.

**That too.**

[…]

**That guy from Finance is looking over every other minute.**

Who? Darren?

**How do you know his name?**

You know his name too. You had a meeting with him yesterday.

**Why is he looking at you?**

Why are you looking at me?

**You're my assistant.**

Nice. Oliver. Really nice.

**What?**

You think I didn't see that?

**He kept looking.**

And then his CEO decided to glare and go all You-Know-What on him. Your arm is still on the back of my chair. Drop it.

**He wasn't paying attention at the CFO's presentation. Now he is.**

[…]

**So the guy…are you together or just dating?**

We haven't talked about it.

**Maybe you should. I mean…third date, great kisser. Sounds like a good guy**.

I said good kisser. Actually I agreed to you saying he's a good kisser. And now we're both talking about you in third person. Digg was right. It's weird.

**You're nitpicking now. So is he your boyfriend?**

I'm thinking yes? Yes. Your nod helped.

**Stop smiling. This is a serious meeting.**

You're doing it too. It's scaring people.

[…]

You know you used to be much better at hiding your feelings being all stoic.

**I used to be better at other things too.**

Like what?

**Like keeping my hands off you.**

You're playing with my hair. In a meeting.

**There. Better?**

No. Not better. Playing with my fingers under the table does not make it better.

**You're hard to please**.

I'm very easy to please, just not in a business meeting. Shut up. You're staring again.

**I can see what you crossed out****.**

Delete it from your brain.

**Call Digg. Tell him to come up with an emergency.**

What kind of emergency?

**A made up one.**

Why?

**Because I'm kissing you in the next five minutes whether it's in this conference room or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nice scarf.**

I hate it.

**Why are you wearing it, then?**

I can't not wear it.

**Is it a new company dress code? You know, you're my EA you can get away with not wearing it.**

No. I can't.

**Are you mad at me?**

Yes.

**Because of the scarf?**

Yes.

**I hate it, too. Happy?**

It's itchy and confining and I can't NOT wear it because people will talk.

**And say what?**

That I'm full of HICKEYS! Stop smirking.

**Let me see.**

NO.

**Small peek.**

I said no.

[…]

**Why is Isabel so mad?**

Just guessing here, but maybe it's because you spent the coffee break trying to talk your EA out of her scarf instead of talking the investors out of their money.

**In my defense, my EA is prettier.**

Tell Isabel that.

**If you want me to.**

Oliver NO. Maybe later.

[…]

**It's hot in here, don't you think?**

It's fine.

**Too hot for a scarf.**

Too bad.

[…]

Taking your jacket off won't make me take off the scarf.

[…]

That was low.

**The investors look much more relaxed.**

They also think you're crazy for suggesting to 'make themselves more comfortable'

**They're grateful.**

They're still not eating the bagels.

**Maybe you should take off the scarf. Promote the casual atmosphere.**

Maybe I should arrow you.

[…]

Why do you want people to see?

**Not people. Just me.**

Why?

**No reason. Is it that noticeable?**

Are they that noticeable, you mean.

**More than one?**

Side of my neck, collarbone and about half a dozen near both my shoulders. What's up with that btw? Did you just space out?

**Was listening to that guy. Attentively.**

What's his name?

**Irrelevant. He was making an interesting point.**

Right.

**So, where on your shoulders?**

Stop looking at me like that.

**Like what?**

You know.

**Take off the scarf.**

Why?

**I want to see them.**

You have seen them. You put them there. And even without the scarf you can't see the ones on my shoulder.

**This meeting's done.**

You have dinner with the investors after this.

**Call Digg.**

You can't do this again.

**Now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Do I have anything on my schedule for Wednesday night?**

Not that I can see.

**Okay, keep that evening free. Unless something 'urgent' comes up.**

Verdant kind of 'urgent'?

**Yes.**

Okay.

**No questions?**

You said it's personal.

**Don't you want to know what it is?**

I don't know. When did it come up?

**Just now.**

Ok.

**What's that look?**

The statistics Isabel is talking about are difficult to understand.

**Since when is math difficult for you to understand?**

Since now.

**Something's wrong. Tell me.**

Not now.

**Felicity**

Ok, I want to know. Why am I clearing your schedule for Wednesday night?

**Family dinner. And not just my schedule. Yours, too.**

?

**Our schedule.**

Explain.

**We're going to dinner on Wednesday night.**

Where?

**My house.**

[…]

**People are staring. That's what happens when the CEO's EA yells 'what' in the middle of a meeting.**

You are not being funny.

**You didn't have to tear the paper underlining that.**

I did.

**Why is having dinner at my house so bad?**

Family dinner at your house.

**Same thing.**

Not the same thing. Family dinner means your mom will be there. And Thea.

**Stop panicking.**

Not panicking. So not panicking. AND THE HAND ON MY THIGH ISN'T HELPING.

**Sorry.**

[…]

**Feeling better?**

Yeah. Just hyperventilated in the bathroom for five minutes. No biggie.

**You know my mother. You like her. She likes you. What's wrong with all of us having dinner together?**

I know her as your assistant, not as… a woman in your life.

**You are the woman in my life and my mother wants to meet you.**

She said that?

**Yes.**

When?

**This morning.**

I thought she was a bit different today. Why are you so cool about this?

**Why wouldn't I be?**

It's a "meet the parents" dinner. Or meet the parent singular. Though Thea is intimidating in her own right.

**It's just dinner at my house.**

So it's not that important right? It's casual. Casual dinner with Moira Queen in the Queen Mansion.

**Yes. And I just call it home.**

Right.

[…]

What have you told your mother about me?

**What do you mean?**

How come she asked you to bring me to your house for dinner?

**She saw me this morning when I got in to change.**

And?

**We had breakfast and she told me to invite you over for dinner.**

Yes, but how?

**Felicity.**

Tell me.

**I told her I was at your place last night. Then she told me to invite you. Why is this so important?**

You wouldn't get it.

**I don't.**

And that's fine.

**I don't appreciate the condescension.**

You'll live.

**Does this mean you're okay with Wednesday?**

Yes.

[…]

**You're biting your lip again.**

And you're staring again.

**I remember how this conversation ended the last time.**

Don't even think about it.

**I don't remember you compl**

_**Children, can we please focus on the matter at hand? I would prefer to spend as little time as possible in the same room with that woman.**_

**Yes, mom.**

Sorry, Mrs. Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next one of these. **

**The prompt is again by ohmypreciousgirl and this time it's about Oliver saying Felicity's name. **

**Hope you like it :)**

**—- Please note Oliver's dialogue is in bold— Also, for those who didn't know KMN is an abbreviation for Kill Me Now—**

* * *

You need to be careful.

**What? Why?**

You said my name just a few moments ago.

**And?**

You asked me to bring you the drafts from your desk and you said my name.

**What are you talking about?**

You said and I quote "The papers should be on my desk, actually. Felicity can you grab them for me?" And there you go again. 'Felicity.'

**Get to the point? Please?**

You said Felicity in a meeting. In a meeting with Isabel. And Walter. Don't shake your head!

**Okay, I'll play. What should I have called you? Darling? Baby?**

You might as well have!

**I still fail to see ****where the problem is.**

In here I am MISS SMOAK the EA and you are Qliver Queen CEO. Oliver Queen CEO does NOT address his EA in that tone!

**Okay, if you're offended in some way I'm really sorry, but I really don't see what I said that made you mad.**

I'm not offended! Okay. When you say my name there's a tone.

**Tone?**

It's soft. You lower your voice until it's almost a whisper. Stop smiling!

**Why? You obviously like how I say your name.**

Not in here!

**So you're saying I said Felicity in that tone you like when I told you to get the drafts.**

Yes.

**And I should've said Miss Smoak.**

Yes!

**Okay.**

Thank you!

[…]

You're impossible!

**Why?**

Cocky and impossible!

**Why all the name calling?**

And now you've reverted to bad puns.

**I don't understand. Why are you mad this time?**

You know exactly why I'm mad.

**I called you Miss Smoak this time.**

Time**s**. Five times. In that same tone you say Felicity and you smiled afterwards.

**But I did call you Miss Smoak.**

That's why you're impossible.

**Are you seriously that mad?**

Yes, Oliver. Walter is here. I like Walter. I respect him. And now he thinks I'm like all those-

**Walter knows you're not like other women to me. Felicity? Talk to me.**

[…]

**Talk to me?**

**Felicity. You're making this a bigger deal than it is. No one is looking down at you and I explained everything to Walter during the lunch break.**

**Felicity.**

[..]

**It's been two hours. This meeting is making me wish for a breakout in Iron Heights. Nothing? I said I was sorry.**

Actually, no you didn't.

**I'm saying it now, then.**

Will you please stop saying my name like that?

**No.**

What?

**I can't. Diggle has actually mentioned it before. The way I say your name. I can't help the tone. I tried to stop doing it before but I couldn't.**

[…]

**We should also probably stop staring at each other like that in meetings.**

Yeah, unless we want to see Isabel going berserk again. Did you see that glare she shot me?

**Don't worry, ****baby****. I got your back.**

KMN


	6. Chapter 6

**-As always please note that Oliver's dialogue in in bold-**

* * *

**I want you.**

Digg forbade me to answer to any of these during a meeting. He said he isn't going to make excuses for us so we can make out for a third time in the back of the car.

**Good. I don't want to make out.**

Are you serious?

**Extremely so. **

Digg also said he's not interrupting another meeting. Especially one about charity.

**Remind me to fire him. Plus, he's not always right**

This time he is.

**This time is different.**

How?

**I don't want to make out in the back of the car. I want you. ****All of you****.**

[…]

**So you won't talk to me?**

No.

**Okay.**

STOP THAT.

**No.**

Oliver! Hands off! Digg said no.

**Stop mentioning Digg when I'm touching you.**

[…]

Now people are looking at me funny.

**Because you got me coffee. You never do. Everyone knows that.**

Better them thinking that, than that your hand was up my skirt.

**Only on your thigh.**

Only?

**I was about to go higher after that little hum you made, but you got up before I could.**

This is a charity meeting. You're supposed to want to be involved.

**My mother is here. She can handle it.**

All the more reason to stop this conversation.

[…]

**Will you stay over tonight?**

Do you want me to?

**Yes.**

Okay stop looking at me like that.

**Now that you agreed.**

I didn't.

**Why not?**

Are we talking just staying over or everything that comes with that?

**Everything.**

Not if your mother is under the same roof.

**Big roof. Plenty of space under it.**

I've noticed.

**It'll be fine.**

Don't you want to come over by my apartment?

**I want to see you naked in my bed.**

[…]

**You're blushing. And biting your lip.**

Sorry.

**You liked what I wrote.**

Yes.

**So you're staying over tonight?**

I don't know

**I want my sheets to smell like you.**

**I want to hold you and go to sleep. In my bed.**

**And wake up knowing it's real this time.**

You have dreams like that?

**Yes.**

Okay.

**Okay. What time is it?**

7:30

**Tell my mother we're leaving. I'm calling Digg.**

He's going to kill me.


End file.
